Currently, many different industries desire the ability to actively control and monitor different kinds of physical devices, concurrently. For example, in the fire and security industry, it is desirable to be able to simultaneously control and monitor physical devices such as doors, alarms, video recorders, etc. To this end, tools such as event management systems have been created. Existing event management system, however, are limited as to their ability to truly integrate multiple devices. To illustrate, if a new physical device were added to an existing system, the system would be required to modify its architectural structure in order to accommodate the new physical device. To do this, the system would also be required to maintain and store intricate details about the new device's methods and specifications. As a result, existing event systems are monolithic and provide little independence from system devices. Furthermore, even if a particular device is able to be integrated into an existing system, conventional event management systems require a recompile before the new device is accessible to the rest of the system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method and system that provides for the full integration of any number of devices, without regard to the type or kind of the device being integrated. It is also desirable that this method and system provide for the runtime addition of additional system devices, thereby eliminating the need to recompile.